What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by PastaAndWurst
Summary: My Fourth of July was supposed to consist of my two best friends and I blowing some stuff up and eating funnel cake, not landing in the world of Hetalia. Now Jacob, Derek and I have to figure out why we were brought here, and how exactly we're going to get home. Some stories are better left untold. This is not one of them. Rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1: What is This

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first full length story! I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: The day that I own Hetalia is the day that America becomes one with Mother Russia.**

* * *

"Yo Kat! The party has arrived!" I laughed as my two best friends shouted from outside. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran downstairs, tying my American flag bandana on my head. I opened the front door.**  
**  
"Nice wake up call guys." They just laughed. Jacob was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'America' in block script, and blue jeans. His black hair was as messy as ever, and his silver sunglasses were on top of his head. Derek on the other hand, was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a black tank top, and a red, white, and blue fedora over his blonde hair.

"But of course my dear Kitty Kat." I smacked the back of Jacob's head.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Jacob just shot me his trademark smile, and I rolled my eyes. I seem to be the only girl on the planet who hasn't fallen for that smile. I've known Jacob and Derek since preschool. We've been inseparable since we were placed at the same table on the first day. We do everything together, from playing video games to getting kicked out of Catholic school, (long story short, the principal's kid was beating me up, Jacob and Derek wouldn't just stand by and let it happen, and started beating him up. The next week, the three of us walked into the public middle school with healing bruises and pride in tact. You should have seen the other guy).

"It's never going to happen Kat. So are your parent's still on their second honeymoon?"

"Yep, and Mary's out of town visiting her boyfriend, so it's just us three today! Are we going to the carnival later?" I asked. We live in a small town, and the annual Fourth of July carnival is pretty much the biggest event of the year. Looking outside, I noticed that it was just dark enough for our slightly illegal tradition.

"Of course. So, are we going to blow some shit up or what!?" Derek asked, excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, my sister went and bought the fireworks last week, she said that she left them in the attic. My neighbors are out today so we won't be risking a repeat of last year's little jail visit." I laughed, remembering the look on my sister's face when she had to come and bail me and the boys out.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Jacob shouts and I laugh running upstairs. The entrance to the attic was a door in between mine and my sister's bedrooms. I ducked through the door, because our house was obviously built by midgets (honestly, I'm only five feet tall, I should not have to duck to get through a doorway), and walked over to the table where the packages my sister had bought for us were lying.

"Damn Kat, when was the last time anyone was up here?" Jacob coughed as he picked up a few dusty old books.

"Not since my Senelis died. We brought some of his old books and stuff, basically all the things that he left to Mary and I, up here. It's been a couple of years actually." I thought back, thinking of my Senelis Adomas. He was an odd man, but Mary and I always loved visiting him.

"What language is this even in?" Jacob showed me the book.

"Probably Lithuanian, here I'll see what it says, unless it's one of his really ancient books I can probably read it." He handed it to me, and I squint.

"I'm not sure what this is, it's not Lithuanian anyway. Elþéodignes be sum ceren bæcern be ábeþecian bæcern wit behealdan. " I frowned, not noticing the strange light coming from the floor.

"Kat?" Derek said, slightly panicked.

"Yeah? Oh, FUCK!" Suddenly we were falling through the floor, and we landed hard, on a table. "Uggh, what just happened?" I sat up to find myself in a room with several hot men. Why did they look so familiar to me...

"Ummm, hi!" Derek said, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" A tall, rather robust man shouted at us.

"I'm Jacob, and these are my best friends Derek and Katherine. As for how we got here, I honestly have no clue."

"Yeah, we were in Kat's attic, and she read something out of a book, and then there was this bright light, and then we fell in here." Derek added to the story. The door banged open right at that moment and an obnoxious voice shouted something that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" My eyes widened as I realized who these people were.

"Holy mother of George Hopkins, you're America!" I shouted suddenly, causing everyone to look at me with a rather odd expression.

"Hell yeah I am! Who are you?" He asked confused, yet smiling like an idiot.

"I'm Kat Grant. And I'm seriously freaking out."

"Kat, why did you just call that man America?" Derek helped me off the table, because I'm clumsy as heck and probably would have sprained an ankle.

"Ok guys you know that anime that I've been trying to get you to watch? Hetalia?" The two boys nodded. "This is it. I don't know how, but somehow we've been sucked into the world of Hetalia."

"Ok, is anyone else finding this whole thing completely insane?" The tall man, who I now remembered as being Germany, asked.

"Actually, I think I might know what happened." We all turned around to see a man with enormous eyebrows. I grinned, seeing one of my favorite characters in the flesh.

* * *

**Translations!  
Senelis- Lithuanian, Grandfather  
Senelis Adomas- Lithuanian, Grandfather Adomas (Lithuanian form of Adam)  
Elþéodignes be sum ceren bæcern be ábeþecian bæcern wit behealdan- Anglo-Saxon, Travel to a new place to discover where we belong**

So yeah, I hope you like this. A free virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who George Hopkins is! Make sure to leave a review if you liked it, and if you didn't, well still leave a review. Flames will be used to make the virtual cookies.

Until next time!  
PastaAndWurst


	2. Chapter 2: So We're Stuck Here?

**Hey guys, so here's chapter two! I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: ailateH nwo t'nod I**

* * *

****"Really?" Jacob, Derek, several of the countries and myself asked at the exact same time.

"Katherine, do you happen to recall what you read out of that book?" He stared me down.

"It was something in a weird language, I'm not sure which, I really don't want to say it out loud."

"Wait, do you remember word-for-word what you read?" I nodded.

"She does have an eidetic memory." Jacob and Derek laughed at their expressions. England handed me paper and a pen. I wrote down the strange words, and England smiled knowingly.

"This is a very ancient form of Anglo-Saxon, one of the oldest known. I would bet money that the book you read from was an ancient spell book. You said you found it in your attic?" I nodded again for about the billionth time that day.

"Yeah, it was on a shelf of things that my Senelis left me." All but one country looked at me strangely. "My grandfather, he was a Lithuanian immigrant. He was an odd man, that's for certain, but he loved my sister and I. He left us a lot of old books like those. Some I know were in Lithuanian, but others were like that." I smiled, thinking about the summers that I would spend at his house, reading for days on end. I grew up bilingual, and would lose myself in the fairytales I read.

"U-um, Miss Katherine, what exactly was your Senelis' name?" I smiled at a stuttering Lithuania.

"Adomas. Adomas Miskinis, why?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what exact significance his name was.

"Nothing! Poland!" He immediately jumped up.

"Jadę!" They both left the room in a rush. I was just left confused

"Well that was weird. So, England, do you have any idea what those words mean exactly?" I turned my attention to the frowning Englishman.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen anything even similar to this, but it says something along the lines of 'travel to a place to find where you belong'. I've seen similar spells, and until you three do whatever it is that you're meant to do here, you won't be able to go home." We all groaned. "So until then, I believe that we have a few questions for you three." We sat down, finally. Jacob and Derek decided to occupy the chairs that Poland and Lithuania had left open, and France ever so kindly stood to allow me to take his seat. "So your full names are?"

"Katherine Grant but everyone calls me Kat".

"Jacob Smeltzer."

"Derek Johnson." We each said our names, and everyone was looking at us with an almost analytical stare.

"And how do you know who we are? I heard you say something about an anime?" Japan asked, looking expressionless as always.

"Well, where we're from, this is an anime, called Hetalia. I'm a huge fan of it. These two, not so much." I blushed.

"Interesting. I take it you three are American then?" Germany was the next to speak.  
"Yeah, but we don't normally dress like this. I don't know what the date is here, but we were getting ready to go to the Fourth of July Carnival back home." I gave a sigh of relief as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Today is July 4th as well, just so you are aware." England muttered.

"Happy Birthday America!" I laughed with my friends.

"Thanks, by the way dudes, how old are you?" He said in his usual overly excited manner.

"We're all 16. Kat's the youngest, I'm the eldest, and Jacob's in the middle." Derek answered.

"I believe that's all of the real basic information, I do hope you realize that you're going to have to stay with us until you can go home. It's just for all of our safeties." We nodded in understanding at England.

"I think it would make sense if they stayed with me, I mean they are American after all." Everyone looked at the American in shock.

"Did you just say something logical America?" England asked slowly. I myself smirked.

"A word to the wise my dear Mr. Kirkland. Not all Americans are complete idiots, and no one is a complete idiot all of the time, even him." We laughed at America's indignant expression. "But yes, America is correct, it would be logical for us to stay with him. I'm fine with it if the guys are."

"Hey, we're trusting you here Kat."

"Well then I guess that's settled. England, I suppose that you're going to try and figure out a way to get them home?" Germany asked.

"Yes, though I don't know what I could possibly do in this case. Perhaps I'll call Romania and Norway and see what they know." England replied.

"In that case dudes, I doubt that we are going to get anything else done at this meeting, so I say that we break. Don't forget about my awesome birthday bash tonight! Come on alternate universe dudes, I'll introduce you to Tony!" We got up, Jacob and Derek being dragged by the enthusiastic America. I gave a sympathetic smile to England, and ran after my friends. This was going to be an interesting experience to say the least.

* * *

**  
Translation Time!**

Jadę- Polish, I'm coming  
I use google translate for almost everything, so if you see a translation mistake, please let me know so that I can fix it!

That was Chapter Two everyone! I hope you liked it! Perhaps you should leave a review! Even if you don't I'll still update next week. I'm behind on my song drabbles, so expect a few of those in a bit. This was like, a pain in the but to write, I was trying to introduce the basic information about the characters without making it awkward... I'm pretty sure I failed. I may have also failed at creating a bit of mystery... Yay failure :(.

Well, that's all folks, I'm off to go play "Hey Baby", "You Can Call Me Al(fred F. Jones)", "Ghostbusters", "Peter Gun", and a variety of other songs. Yes that's right, it's time for PEP BAND!

To Sir With Love,  
PastaAndWurst


	3. Tony, Tours, Decorating, and Melons

**Happy Tuesday everyone! Well actually as I'm writing this it's Sunday, soon to be Monday, but be proud of me because I am doing this after my Survey of European History homework, and finishing my outline for my paper on the 100 Years War! Yay for not using this as an excuse to procrastinate! Anyway, I've noticed that "America, What Are You Doing?" has become fairly popular already, so check that out, I guess it's good. Chapter 2 of that on Thursday!**

Disclaimer: The only parts of Hetalia that I own are my plushies. So many plushies.

* * *

****

"Ok. This is officially the weirdest day of my life." Jacob leaned back in the backseat of the truck, a Ford, that America was driving.

"What do you think is weirder, the fact that I somehow magicked us into Hetalia or that you're currently in a truck being driven by the country that we're citizens of, on your way to meet an alien." I laughed, knowing what the next response would be.

"TONY'S AN ALIEN!?" My friends both shouted at once, much to America's amusement, and my own.

"Yeah dudes, isn't that awesome?!" Alfred smiled that Hollywood smile and laughed as he drove down the highway. I looked down and saw that the radio had a cord to connect an MP3 player. I reached down into my pocket, and smiled. I had remembered to grab it this morning. I pulled out my iPod and held it up.

"Do you mind?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Not at all, go ahead dude." I plugged in my iPod and scrolled through the song list until I found what I was looking for. The clapping matched with guitar began, and pretty soon Derek, Jacob, and I were singing rather loudly...

Jump in the line, rock your body in time,  
OK, I believe you!  
Jump in the line, rock your body in time,  
OK, I believe you!

After the song ended, and a Chameleon Circuit song came on, Alfred asked,

"What on earth?!" We just laughed.

"It's our theme song. We won the talent show last year with our dance to it." Alfred nodded as he pulled into his driveway. He really did have a humongous home. I wondered what one person did with all of that space.

"Well this is my house, I've lived here since I was just a colony." He smiled sadly. I looked around.

"It's a cool house." Derek said, relieving some of the awkward tension.

"Thanks man." We walked inside and I marveled at some of the things he had in his house. It was almost like a museum of American history. There were things from every era of our country, scattered about on shelves and tables.

"Wow. This is amazing." I felt like I just didn't have enough eyes.

"Kat's a major history nerd. Every part of it just fascinates her." Jacob laughed as I ogled.

"You should see Britain's house, that place is even more of a museum than my own." He smiled and led us up some stairs. "Alright, guest rooms. This one can be Derek's, this one Jacob's, and this one Kat's." He pointed to each room and I stepped inside mine. It wasn't too large, but it wasn't too small either. There was a window seat which reminded me of my bedroom at home. There was a red comforter on the bed, and the walls were painted a calm shade of blue. I stepped back and smiled.

"We really should thank you America for taking us in like this." Alfred just smiled.

"It's not a problem dudes, I just hope that we can get you three home soon." I nodded and the boys came out of their own rooms after a few minutes. We followed Alfred back down the stairs and into the kitchen which is where we saw him. Tony, the alien. He turned around. "Hey Tony dude! These people are Kat, Jacob, and Derek, and they're going to staying here for a while." Tony glared at me.  
"Fucking limey." America just laughed, while I glared at the little alien.

"I'm not British. I'm American, thank you very much."

"Whatever." He left the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Well, it looks like I've made my first enemy in this universe." I groaned. I'm the type of person that wants to be friends with everyone, and that was the first time I had been rejected right away. At least most people try to get to know me first. Jacob, noticing my slight depression, knew the exact thing to say.

"Dude. No edge." The three of us burst out laughing. Another odd look from America prompted me to force out,

"It's about the universe", in between laughs. After we calmed down we followed America out to the backyard. It was huge, and decked out in red, white, and blue. There was a grill that America went to heat up as I noticed that sometime in between the laughing fit and coming outside he had grabbed a tray with uncooked hot dogs and burgers.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Do you guys want to hang up some more decorations, there's like a fourth left to do?" He pointed to a large pile of American flags and other such items, staplers, and tape. We walked over and began to hang things up. It took us probably half an hour. The boys ended up having to lift me up onto their shoulders at some points because we couldn't find a ladder, even though America told us where he left it. When we finished we looked at the final product and smiled.

"Hey America! How does it look? Jacob shouted. Well at least he seemed to be adjusting to this new universe fairly well.

"Looks great guys! Hey, people are going to be here soon, would you mind grabbing the side dishes and setting them on the table over there, I need to watch the grill." We nodded and grabbed a menagerie of tupperware that held a variety of side dishes, from macaroni and cheese to fruit salad. I smacked Jacob's hand as he reached for a strawberry.

"Jacob! There are melon's in that salad. You know that you're allergic to melons!" Jacob immediately pulled his hand away.

"Heh, thanks Kat." He smiled. The doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled with all the force that a percussionist/woodwind could muster, and heard a muffled reply from America. I ran back to the front of the house and opened the door. I was immediately hug-assaulted by a hyper Italian.

"H-hi Italy! Can you let me go now?"

"I apologize for that, he has a nasty habit of hugging people." Germany apologized for Italy, who was rapidly talking about pasta.

"It's fine, I'm usually the hugger of my group of friends, so I don't really have any room to be offended. Hello Japan!" I waved and smiled to the Japanese man, he nodded back politely. "Well the party's out back, you're the first ones here." I pointed towards the back and they all nodded politely. I ended up staying at the door and greeting guests, and while I stood there, I had one thought cross my mind. This party is certainly going to be interesting...

* * *

****

Yay, I finally got that finished. Ugh I'm tired, I had Winter Drumline today and I just got home like half an hour ago. I think that's about it... Not really anything else to say. Make sure to review whether you liked it or not. And if you know what song I wrote into the chapter, you get a virtual brownie. If you got the "Dude, no edge" bit, you get cookies made of awesome and a puppy sized elephant.

I have a shield...  
PastaAndWurst


	4. Drinks, Shopping, and a Hero

**Hey guys... *Hides behind curtain of shame* Guess who had a major case of writer's block? I know I know, as my choir teacher would say, "Results, not excuses". But the important thing is, I'm back, and I promise that I'll update regularly until either I finish or I have writer's block again. So without further delay, the new chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful people I met at Evillecon, because they are what kick started my muse.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership was claimed in the writing of this fanfiction.**

* * *

I learned a very, very, valuable lesson during that party. My friends are lightweights. Now we aren't bad kids, we don't actually drink on purpose, it's just that a certain Prussian decided to spike every single form of liquid at the party. For some reason, I doubt America would have minded under normal circumstances, but my friends were currently staggering around the yard, drunkenly singing The Star Spangled Banner in some odd show of patriotism (which was actually quite hilarious), and America was furious that minors had gotten drunk at his party (no one dared point out that he was only nineteen physically, though I supposed it didn't matter since he was actually a few centuries old. He forced everyone to leave the party.

"Let's get those two inside. Although it does beg the question, why are you not just as drunk?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was drinking tap water, I've been trying to cut back on the amount of sugary drinks I consume." I laughed, helping Jacob get back inside and bringing him into his room. "Dude, get some sleep, you're drunk." I rolled my eyes as I pried him off of me. "Remind me to never go drinking with you." I met America back in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry that your friends are drunk, I warned Gilbert not to try that this year." I laughed.

"It's cool bro, it's not like you could have stopped him. How come everyone else was still sober?" I asked.

"Nations have a much higher alcohol tolerance, well except for England." He sniggered. I nodded. I was about to excuse myself to take a shower when I thought of something.

"Er, America. I just realized something." America turned looked at me. "The three of us don't have any of our things with us, just our clothes that we have on." I looked down sheepishly.

"That's alright, we'll go shopping in the morning and you guys can pick out some clothes. You can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in tonight if you want." He smiled and walked off to his room as I nodded and stepped into my room, sitting on the window seat. Now that I was alone, I finally had a chance to sort out what had just happened. We were stuck in Hetalia, Poland and Lithuania had a very weird reaction to my Selinis' name, my best friends were drunk, we're staying with Alfred Freaking Jones, and we were stuck here until someone could figure out a way to get us home. Home. I wondered if there even was a way for us to get home. Had anyone noticed that we were missing? Did Mary call our parents? Would we ever see our families again? Would we ever go and perform another hilarious dance for the school during the talent show again? Would we- My thoughts were interrupted when a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts hit the back of my head.

"You ok, you didn't respond when I came in?"

"So the logical thing to do is throw clothing at me?" I raised an eyebrow as I fell back onto my usual sarcasm.

"I would have gotten concerned if you hadn't responded after that, don't worry." I rolled my eyes. "So what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just processing everything that happened today. This was the first chance I've had to sit down and think all day." America came over and sat down next to me.

"It'll be fine dude. I don't really believe in all this magic stuff, but if anyone is going to figure it out, it's Iggy." He smiled.

"I guess you're right, let's just hope that nothing goes too terribly wrong while we're here." I laughed, then shooed him away so that I could change. I grabbed an old looking book of the shelf, and flopped down on the bed to read until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Katherine, wake up, we're going shopping today!" I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get out from under the warm covers. I opened my eyes and groped around for my glasses. It took me a minute to remember that I was in America's house. Grinning, I threw on my clothes from yesterday and ran down the stairs to find the boys with severe hangovers. I chuckled as they gratefully took two cups of coffee from America.

"Good morning everyone." I smiled brightly and took two doughnuts from the box on the table. America slid a glass of orange juice to me and I nodded my thanks.

"So today we're going to go shopping, since none of you have any of your things with you. Ground rules: pick a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, an extra pair of tennis shoes, dress shoes, appropriate socks, some dress clothes, and then basic hygiene products. Don't go overboard, alright dudes?" We nodded.

"Why do we need dress clothes?" Derek began, finally waking up.

"Well, we decided that you three will be working directly with us countries until we figure out how to get you home. It will be random draw tomorrow to see who goes with whom. Are you three alright with that?" We nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. We didn't want to be separated from each other. "Awesome, so finish up eating, and then we'll head out to the mall." The meal was finished up in comfortable silence, and then we followed America out to a different car, it looked kind of like a minivan, but more, for lack of a better world manly, but of course, what else would you expect of America?

"Usually I only take this car if England, France, and Canada are all visiting and France insists shopping. It's the only car that could possibly hold all of his bags. I swear he is the only man on earth who can shop more than a teenage girl." I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Being sexist." I smirked as I slid into the backseat with Derek.

"It's not sexist if it's true!"

"Is that a challenge America?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps..." He responded, starting the engine.

Now, dear reader, I happen to know that you don't know me that well, because after all, you know about me, is what I've chosen to tell you. I never back down from a challenge, and when I'm determined to prove someone wrong, 9.9 times out of 10, I'll do it.

"You're on." I smirked, already forming a detailed shopping list of just the bare essentials, knowing that the boys would just grab what ever looked alright.

* * *

"Guys I'll meet you back here when I'm done, I don't want to be here forever." I rolled my eyes. We had already been through a Walmart where I got some body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and deodorant, and underwear (America was mortified when I threw bras and panties in the cart with the boys boxers and undershirts, though that was nothing compared to when I dragged them to the feminine hygiene aisle) and we were currently in the mall.

"Alright, we'll see you when we're done!" Jacob yelled out as I walked away.

"Ok!" I walked over to Macy's and bought a couple pairs of jeans, a professional looking dress, some slacks, and two blouses. America had loaned me a credit card, so I payed with a smirk. Everything I had bought was on the 50% rack. I left the store and made my way over to a Hot Topic where I bought a few t-shirts and a hoodie, and lastly went over to Shoe Show and bought a pair of flats, some sneakers, and a pair of work boots, along with appropriate socks, leaving me with a total of two bags and three boxes. I sat down at a table in the food court and sighed. I was tired, and beginning to regret my personal choice of avoiding caffeine in the morning to be perfectly honest. Just as I was about to close my eyes for a moment some boys, looking to be about 19 or 20 sat in the other chairs surrounding my table.

"Hello pretty darling." One of them started in a thick southern drawl. Now I have nothing against people from the south, but there was something about the way he said it that made me really uncomfortable.

"Umm, hi. I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave, I'm waiting on my friends." The boy smirked.

"I'm sure, they won't mind, especially if they are as pretty as you. The name's John, and these two are Justin and Seth." He smiled, making the whole thing extremely awkward.

"I think I should go find my friends, they're probably lost or something." I grab my bags and stand up, but John grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but he's too strong.

"Awe, come on darlin', why don't you ditch your friends and come with us." He began to pull and I struggled, much to his dismay. A few people looked over, just barely concerned. "Now stop, it you're making a scene."

"Let me go!" I squeak out, fear nearly paralyzing my voice. I see the boys, or at least I sincerely hope that it's them I'm seeing, and I manage to yell out, fairly loudly, "Guys! Help!" In a flash, America is there, and the three boys are in the middle of a large planter in the middle of the food court.

"Kat, are you ok?!" Jacob helps me up from where I fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Thanks Alfred." I smile weakly while Derek returns with some mall cops who escort the boys to wherever it is that troublemakers get escorted to.

"Are you sure you're ok Kat?" Alfred asks as we sit back down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My smile is a bit stronger, and America laughs. "Well then, how much did you end up spending?" I laugh and show him my receipts, and he stares at them in shock.

"A word to the wise America. Never challenge Kat to a battle of spending. Her family extreme coupons." Derek and Jacob break into hysterical laughter at the incredulous look on America's face.

"So, McDonald's anyone?"

* * *

**Yay, chapter finished! Did you like it? You should leave a review. Did you hate it? You should leave a review. Were your feelings about this chapter apathetic? Hey, you should leave a review too. Do you get where I'm going with this? I hope you all have a fantabulous day, and I'll be back on Thursday with a new chapter of "America, what are you doing?"**

**Sincerely,**

**PastaAndWurst**


	5. Breakfast, Stories, and Friendship

**Hey guys… Wow… Four months… Sorry, I really don't have an excuse…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

I ended up setting the alarm clock that was in my room for about 6:30, at America's recommendation, but woke up early at about six. I walked quietly down the stairs, seeing as everyone was still asleep, and began looking around the kitchen to see what I could make for breakfast that everyone would like. I settled on biscuits and gravy with bacon and eggs, pulling out all of the necessary ingredients and flipping the television on to a local news station while I cooked. I poured a jar of gravy into a pot, placing it on medium heat and then went to put the biscuits in the oven. Keeping an eye on the gravy and stirring occasionally I pulled out two more pans to fry up the bacon and eggs, choosing to just make some basic scrambled eggs so that I didn't have to ask how they all liked their eggs. By the time everything was done and I had placed the plates on the table with coffee for America and three glasses of chocolate milk for Jacob, Derek and I, America and the boys were coming down the stairs. I waved at them and smiled.

"Good Morning everybody!" We all sat down and started eating.

"This is really good Katherine, you made all of this?" America asked in between shocked mouthfuls and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I woke up early so I thought I would make breakfast for everyone." I continued as I ate. "I make stuff like this a lot actually. My dad is a reporter, so he travels around a lot, and my mom has bad arthritis, so there are mornings when she can't get up. Usually on school days I just grab a granola bar and go, but in the summer and on weekends I like to cook." I shrugged as Derek grinned.

"She makes some of the best food ever. We always compete to see who can make the best breakfast food the morning after sleepovers and stuff and she is undefeated." Jacob nodded in agreement.

"That's because I make awesome blynai!" I looked over at America who looked confused. "Blynai are basically Lithuanian pancakes. My mom taught me how to make them. I would have made them today, but I didn't feel like making anything from scratch." I shrugged, taking a sip of my milk.

"You're really in touch with your heritage aren't you?" America asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm only a second generation American, so all of our old family traditions on my mom's side run really strong. I don't really know my dad's family that well… or at all really, but they're Lithuanian too. I grew up speaking Lithuanian and English at home, I actually had a bit of an accent when I was little, but I was made fun of for it in school so I worked really hard to drop it." I sighed and Jacob and Derek smiled a bit.

"I thought your accent was really cool, remember the first day of kindergarten?" Derek began.

"When everyone would ask you to repeat yourself over and over again because they couldn't understand your accent?" Jacob continued.

"And you two shouted at them because even though you asked me to repeat myself a couple of times, those kids were just being assholes about it and making me feel bad." I smiled, remembering those days. America chuckled at that.

"So you guys have been friends for a long time?" We laughed and nodded.

"Since kindergarten. We've been inseparable ever since." I finished my food and looked to see that everyone else was done, I got up to clean the dishes but America waved it off.

"I'll do them later, we should start getting ready to go to the meeting." We all stood up and headed off to get ready. I went upstairs and went through the clothes I had bought, going with a pair of grey slacks a bright red blouse along with my black flats. I straightened my hair quickly, and grabbed the messenger bag that I borrowed after explaining that girl pants don't have decent pockets. It didn't take me that long to get dressed and ready, especially since I hadn't bought any makeup in the process of shopping because it's so expensive and it wasn't a necessity. Still by the time I had gotten dressed and finished with my hair the guys were sitting in the living room waiting on me. America handed us each cell phones and pieces of paper with the numbers on them.

"I got these at the mall yesterday and set them up last night, I've already put in the cell phone numbers of the G8, they've agreed that we'll be who you go to if there's an emergency. We didn't want you to be in a situation where you might be alone with no way to contact us, especially since we're technically your legal guardians until you get home. You also have each other's numbers since you're going to be with different nations so you can stay in contact." We nodded, and I raised an eyebrow, not expecting America to be so responsible.

"Thanks man we really appreciate it, is there anyway we can pay you back?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"Don't worry about it guys, you're going to be working with us, the least we can do is give you guys a way to contact us and each other during all of this." He paused for a moment. "I know this is hard on you guys, you're in an unfamiliar place and you aren't sure when or if you're going to get home, but I want you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, I'm right here. You guys are my citizens, even if you're from a parallel universe, so I automatically care about you, but I'd like to think of us as friends too!" He smiled brightly at us after his brief moment of seriousness and we grinned.

"Of course we're friends Alfred!" I said, making him grin when I used his human name.

"Yeah bro, you're a pretty cool dude!" Jacob added a Derek nodded in agreement. We all laughed.

"Come on, we should get driving so we actually make it to the meeting on time." We went outside and piled into his car, blasting really annoying mainstream pop music and singing loudly as we drove down the highway.

* * *

**So yeah, finally wrote that. Next time we'll see who is going to go with who. I already know who Kat is going to be going with because it's important to the storyline, but if you have any suggestions to whom Jacob and Derek should go with, I'm open to it! Also I do want to write in a couple of pairings as just minor plot points, but I'm not sure what. If you have any requests for that, that would be appreciated because I don't normally write pairings, and I want to give it a try. The only pairing I won't write is USUK, because I just personally don't like the ship, I just don't see them that way. I don't hate on people who ship it or openly flame it, so please be respectful and don't hate on me because I don't ship it. I'm going to update The Brotastic Adventures of America and Canada soon, as well as America What Are You Doing so expect those to be up within the week. Sorry again for not updating sooner, I really do feel terrible about that. **

**As always, reviews are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism. **

**Your ever procrastinating writer,**

**PastaAndWurst**


End file.
